For the production of optically active 3-phenyl-1,3-propanediol, there is known a position-selective chemical reduction of 2,3-epoxycinnamyl alcohol [J. Org. Chem., 53(17), 4081 (1988)] as well as a chemical reduction of optically active 3-phenyl-3-hydroxy-propionic acid [Tetrahedron Lett., 26(3), 351 (1985) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,797].
However, the former process is not fully satisfactory in position selectivity and in terms of chemical purity. The latter process is also disadvantageous in that the optically active organic acid must be resolved with an optical resolution reagent beforehand and that the optical purity of the product optically active compound is low.
Under the circumstances, the establishment of an economical and expedient process for production of optically active 3-phenyl-1,3-propanediol of high optical purity has been demanded.